La théorie vidéo
by Chibi Mow
Summary: le titre n'as aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Kat-Tun. Yaoi. Que dire de plus? Que Kame cours après Jin? Que Junno cours après Jin? Que je cours après Jin? Ah non! C'est pas dans l'histoire ça! chapitre bonus publié!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le théorie vidéo (titre sans rapport)

Auteur : Chibi

Genre : PWP

Résumé : Après un concert, Kame et Jin s'avoue leurs sentiments

Parring : Jin/Kame

Note : J'ai écrit cette fic pour une copine qui voulait absolument les mettres ensemble mais je suis une grande fane de Kat-Tun alors désolé si tout ne colle pas!

La théorie vidéo (preuve que les cours sont ennuyeux!)

Le concert de ce soir avait été fatiguant. Ils avaient enchaînés les conneries. C'est surtout son baiser avec Kamenashi qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser. Personne n'en avait fait un drame mais lui ça le gênait. Sûrement parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il avait des sentiments plus fort que de la simple amitié pour lui. Alors l'embrasser était pour lui plus que déprimant surtout quand il c'était rendu compte que Kame s'en foutait royalement. C'est vrai que tout le monde le pelotait mais un baiser c'était autre chose, nan ? C'était plus intime.

Etalé sur son lit, il se repassait en boucle le moment où ses lèvres avaient touchées celles de Kamenashi.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur son lit. Relevant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Kame.

- Ca te choque tant que ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Parce que tu n'y pensais pas là ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Moi, j'y pensais.

Les yeux de Jin s'agrandir de surprise. Il y pensait ? Ca voulait dire qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose que lui.

- Je me disais que toi, tu ne m'avais jamais approché. Et je trouve que c'est frustrant.

- Frustrant ?

- Oui.

Kazuya commença à s'approcher dangereusement de lui pourtant il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour reculer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent de nouveau, Jin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles lui avaient manqué. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'autre leader pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner mais en posant ses mains sur ses hanches Kame lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait plus qu'un simple baiser. Jin se laissa tomber sur le lit sans pour autant lâcher son futur amant. Lui aussi en avait envie, depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kamenashi pour caresser la peau douce.

- Enfin !

- Profite ! Je le ferais jamais devant tout le monde.

- Tant mieux ! Ca me donne envie de te sauter dessus.

Un léger rire lui échappa alors que Kame lui enlevait son T-shirt. Il passa sa langue au creux du cou à présent découvert y laissant sa marque. Jin passa ses mains sous le pantalon de Kame pour lui caresser les fesses. Rapprochant ses hanches des siennes leurs deux sexes entèrent en contact envoyant des frissons dans tout leurs corps. Assez rapidement, Kame fut débarrassé de son pantalon. Alors qu'il allait lui enlever son T-shirt Kazuya le stoppa.

- Calme-toi ! On a tout notre temps.

Sa langue s'attaqua à ses tétons dénudés lui envoyant des papillons dans le bas ventre. Il redessina calmement les abdos de Jin, mordant et léchant leurs contours. Ses mains descendaient doucement vers son pantalon le supprimant de son passage.

Jin sursauta lorsque les mains de Kame le touchèrent à travers son caleçon. Quand il le sentit assez réactif, Kazuya enleva son t-shirt sensuellement. Quelques secondes plus tard, La langue de Jin caressait doucement les abdos nouvellement découvert. Il se releva cherchant les lèvres de Kame pour les dévorer. La main de Kame glissa sous le caleçon de Jin qui lui mordit la lèvre de surprise.

- Itaï !

- Gomen ne !

Kame passa sa langue sur ses lèvres recueillant les quelques gouttes de sang qui y perlait. Devant cette action, Jin ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre de désir. La main de Kamenashi continua son mouvement dans le sous-vêtement de Jin cherchant à le supprimer avec son autre main. Lorsque son caleçon fut enfin enlevé, il sentit les lèvres si douces de Kame se poser sur son membre. Il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand Kamenashi le prit totalement en bouche. Les mains de Jin allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant le forçant à aller plus vite mais Kame n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir coopérer.

Au contraire, il commença à ralentir son mouvement observant les réactions qu'il créait sur Jin. Il vit tout son corps prit de tremblement sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Jin sentit qu'il allait craquer. Il tenta de repousser Kame qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner. Après un dernier mouvement, Jin se libéra entre les lèvres de Kamenashi.

Ne lui laissant aucun répit, Kame s'installa sur ses hanches.

- Déjà fatigué ?

Kame arborait un sourire quelque peu sadique mais pourtant tellement sexy sur ses lèvres. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Jin tout en commençant un mouvement subjectif avec son basin.

- J'aimerais bien que tu t'occupe de moi maintenant.

Se simple murmure à son oreille avec sa voie si suppliante qu'il durcit de nouveau.

Kame retira son caleçon avant de se rasseoir sur les hanches de son amant.

- Prends-moi !

Pourtant Jin commença à hésiter.

- Fais-le !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kame empoigna le sexe dressé de Jin et le plaça à l'entrée de son intimité.

Doucement, il s'empala sur le sexe de son amant. Voyant Kame se mordre la lèvre de douleur, Jin attrapa son membre avant de commencer à le masturber pour faire passer la douleur. Une fois bien caler, Kazuya attira Jin à lui pour échanger un baiser passionné.

- Reste avec moi après.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

- Parce que là tu peux plus rien me refuser.

Le sourire de Kame s'élargit alors qu'il commençait à bouger. Jin laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il colla son torse contre celui de Kamenashi tout en continuant de le masturber. La respiration de Kame commença à se faire saccader alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Jin voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer le fit basculer sur le lit et repris le mouvement.

Les mains de Kame attrapèrent les épaules de Jin cherchant à garder pied dans la réalité. Plus il se sentait partir, plus ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son amant. De son côté, Jin ne savait plus si il était entrain de rêver ou vraiment entrain de coucher avec Kame.

Les changements de rythme faisaient perdre la tête à Kame. Il se libéra entre les doigts de Jin dans un cri mal étouffer par l'épaule de son amant. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Jin se libéra à son tour dans un dernier mouvement.

Tellement fatiguer, Jin n'eut pas la force de se retirer. Kame resserra ses bras autour des hanches de son amoureux.

- Si tu l'enlève pas, je vais vouloir recommencer.

Jin laissa échapper un rire avant de se retirer difficilement. Kamenashi se mordit la lèvre.

- Rien que ça c'est existant.

Il se rapprocha de Jin pour embrasser. Il se calla entre ses bras et s'endormit. Toujours éveillé Jin regarda Kame entrain de dormir. Il était magnifique. Et maintenant, il était à lui.

Et voilà mon cours de théorie vidéo ! Ca vous a plû!

J'espère parce que moi je vais me taper une bulle au prochaine devoir alors apprécier!

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo (pourquoi changer un titre si révélateur ??)

Parring : Ben dans ce chapitre ça va se compliquer

Note : On m'as demandé une suite alors voilà une suite ! Le problème c'est que je suis pas très sûr que c'est ce qu'on attendait -_-' !

La théorie vidéo

(je suis totalement fan de ce titre pas vous ?)

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Jin remarqua qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Soit il avait rêvé se qui l'étonnerait beaucoup, soit Kame était déjà parti déjeuner. Il se leva donc à son tour avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche chaude pour délasser ses muscles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soirée d'hier aurait était aussi mouvementée.

Il entra dans la douche sans avoir besoin de se déshabiller, Kazuya l'avait fait pour lui hier soir. Il alluma le robinet, régla la température avant de laisser couler l'eau sur sa peau dénudée. Il se sentit rougir en se rappelant ses ébats de la veille. Mais à cause des pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit son corps ne pu s'empêcher de réagir.

_ Eh ben ! J'ai l'air malin maintenant.

Il soupira se résignant à devoir se finir seul sous la douche. Sa main glissa sur son torse avant de descendre doucement vers son membre dressé et de le caresser. Il commença à se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit mais l'image de Kamenashi nu sous lui lui revenait en mémoire l'obligeant à accélérer son mouvement. Assez rapidement, ses gémissements envahir la pièce au plus grand plaisir du spectateur cacher par la vapeur.

Il n'avait pas manqué une seule partie de la douche de Jin mais maintenant lui aussi avait quelques petits problème au niveau du bas-ventre et ne voyait qu'une solution pour sans débarrasser.

Jin sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se collé derrière lui et commencer à suçoter sa jugulaire.

_ T'aurais du m'appeler, je t'aurais aider à faire passer ça.

_ Ka…Kame ?

L'une des mains du nouvel arrivant se calla sur la hanche de Jin le forçant à se rapprocher de lui Alors que l'autre glissait lentement sur le torse offert pour arriver sur le sexe dressé qu'il empoigna. Jin sursauta.

_ Et puis faudrait que tu m'aides à faire passer ce que tu as déclenché.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de bassin pressant son sexe contre les fesses de Jin qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. La main de Kame commença doucement à caresser le membre dressé.

_ Qu'est ce que… tu fais… là ?

_ Je te cherchais. Mais tu m'avais occupé. J'aurais voulu partir mais tu étais trop attirant.

Le mouvement de sa main s'arrêta avant qu'il ne pose ses doigts sur les lèvres si tentantes de son amant.

_ Cette fois, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Jin compris l'allusion et commença à lécher les doigts offerts à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il fut assez humidifié Kame plaqua Jin contre le mur avant de laisser un de ses doigts le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il le jugea bien préparé, il retira ses doigts se collant un peu plus au dos de son amant.

Jin sentait le sexe durcit de son compagnon s'insérer en lui. La douleur de cette intrusion traversa tout son corps avant de Kame n'arrête de bouger et recommence à le masturber. Il se mordit la lèvre sous les caresses avant de Kamenashi ne commence à bouger en lui.

Des gémissements s'échappaient déjà de ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à peine à bouger. Jin était étroit et il adorait ça. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer entre les fesses de Jin.

_ Délicieux.

Jin se retourna pas très heureux d'avoir était oublié. Tellement pris dans son plaisir Kame avait enlever sa main de son sexe pour les poser sur ses hanches est amplifier leurs mouvement. Du coup lui n'avait pas encore pu se libérer.

Devant la moue quelque peu boudeuse de son amant, Kame eu un sourire qui oscillait entre le sadique et le pervers.

_ Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

_ Un peu oui !

_ Ouh ! T'es choux quand t'es en colère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Kazuya s'était déjà agenouiller devant lui. Il attrapa le sexe de Jin avant de le prendre en entier entre ses lèvres. Jin sursauta avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. La langue de Kame dessinait des arabesques sur son sexe en même temps que ses lèvres y glissaient doucement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps de se traitement pour qu'il perde pied et se libère entre ses lèvres expertes.

Kame remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Je te laisse finir tranquillement se que tu faisait.

Après une bonne douche très froide, Jin sortie de la salle de bain la tête dans les nuages. Il avait faim à cause de tout se sport fait dans la matinée. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder la douche comme avant.

Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cuisine quand il entendit un bruit suspect venant du couloir sur sa gauche. Il tendit l'oreille essayant d'identifier ce bruit et se qu'il entendit le surpris.

_ Oh oui ! Encore.

Il arriva assez facilement à reconnaître la voie de Tanaka mais qui pouvait bien être la personne qui le faisait gémir en ce moment.

Jin s'avança doucement essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Il mourait d'envie de jeter un œil mais en même temps si il avait été à la place de Tanaka il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on l'espionne pendant qu'il prenait son pied. D'ailleurs d'après les sons qui lui parvenaient, ce dernier ne devait pas être loin de la jouissance.

Après un gémissement plus long et rauque que les autres, Jin entendit une voie s'élever.

_ Pas si fort, on va t'entendre.

Cette voie, il l'a connaissait. Il en était persuadé mais bizarrement aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_ T'as pas encore fini de te faire pardonner pour m'avoir planté cette nuit.

_ Je sais.

_ Et puis ce matin tu étais introuvable.

_ Je sais.

En faite, il avait bien un nom à poser sur cette voie si douce et provocante mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

_ On va dans ta chambre que je finisse de me faire pardonner ?

Jin osa alors jetait un coup d'œil avant que ses questions ne s'enfuit dans le couloir vers la chambre de Tanaka. Se qu'il vit le laissa sans voie.

Cette voie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour en avoir rêver si souvent et l'avoir tellement entendu depuis hier, cette voie, c'était belle et bien celle de Kazuya !

Fin

Est-ce que quelqu'un veut encore une suite ou j'arrête le massacre ici ?

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Ce qu'on lu le chapitre précédent savent que c'est assez compliqué maintenant.

Note : Désolé pour les personnes que j'ai choquée mais je pense que je risque de continuer. Merci quand même de lire ma fic ^_^ et désolé pour les fans de Kame -_-' !

La théorie vidéo

(Le problème c'est que maintenant j'écris pendant les cours de photos ?)

Jin resta bloqué dans le couloir essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en arriva à une conclusion : Il devait aller vérifier si il avait bien vu !

Il s'avança, faisant le moins de bruit possible, vers la chambre de Tanaka avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Et là, tout ses espoirs bien que très faibles volèrent en éclat. Là, devant ses yeux, Kame à quatre pattes sur le lit criait de plaisirs sous les assauts brutal et répété de Tanaka qui semblait apprécier tout autant.

Jin ferma doucement la porte avant de partir en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Dans ses souvenirs Kazuya lui demandait de rester avec lui après, se n'était pas censé vouloir dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Et Tanaka dans l'histoire ? Kame était le petit ami de Tanaka et l'avait trompé avec lui. Impossible ! Kamenashi ne pouvait pas être aussi salop ! Pas le Kame dont il était amoureux depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, il avait bien vu ses deux amis coucher ensemble. Alors Kazuya ne l'aimait pas ? Il soupira fortement avant de se laisser tomber contre la porte. Et lui, il y avait cru à cette pseudo déclaration.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ou il allait se mettre à pleurer et quoi de meilleur pour faire passer un début de dépression qu'un bon pot de glace devant des débilités à la télé ? Il prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller chercher le pot de glace qui traînait dans le frigo pour se caller devant la télé.

Ca faisait à présent quelques minutes qu'il regardait un épisode de Scrubs quand il commença à entendre des bruits suspects provenant de la cuisine. Impossible ! Il monta le son de la télé mais son esprit resta fixé sur ses gémissements. Impossible ! Il décida de se lever pour aller dire aux deux amants de faire moins de bruit et si il s'agissait de Kamenashi et de Tanaka il pousserait une petite gueulante pour se passer les nerfs. Il abandonna donc son pot de glace à moitié entamé et son épisode de Scrubs qui jusque là l'avait empêcher de pleurer pour se diriger de nouveau vers la cuisine.

Il entrouvrit la porte pour distinguer Taguchi assis sur la table le dos cambrer par le plaisir. Soudain, il le vit se mordre violement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres. Apparemment, ils avaient finis. Jin s'apprêtait donc à retourner quand Junnosuke commença à parler.

_ Tanaka ne sait toujours pas que tu le trompes ?

Les yeux de Jin s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Impossible ! Pourtant le visage qui émergea de l'entrejambe de Taguchi ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

_ Le faire toujours avec la même personne c'est énervant.

_ Mais du coup tu passe tes journées de congés à faire que ça ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je t'ai vu avec Tatsuya la dernière fois.

Kame fit une moue boudeuse avant de s'avancer vers le cou de Junno pour le lécher.

_ T'es irrécupérable ! C'est qui ton copain en faite ?

_ Pas toi !

_ Je sais ça mais ça répond pas à ma question.

_ J'en sais rien. Sûrement Tanaka.

_ C'est lui que tu aimes ?

_ Nan ! C'est le plus jaloux !

Kame fit un immense sourire pervers à son interlocuteur.

_ Et c'est excitant.

_ Pff ! Est-ce qu'il y a un seul d'entre nous avec qui tu n'as pas couché ?

Kame posa son doigt sur ses lèvres faisant mine de réfléchir. C'est à ce moment que la porte menant de la cuisine au salon s'ouvrit. Jin vit Taguchi repousser vivement Kazuya avant que Tanaka n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

Kame s'approcha de Tanaka avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Rien mon chéri.

Junno descendit de la table se dirigeant rapidement vers le salon. Voyant son mouvement, Jin se jeta sur le canapé faisant mine de ne pas en avoir bougé. Taguchi s'assit à côté de lui avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

_ Pff ! Il me fatigue. Est-ce qu'il a seulement des sentiments ?

A suivre ? (Par contre n'attendez la suite trop rapidement parce que j'ai une Catwoman en 3D à faire pour Jeudi et que je l'ai pas encore commencée. Alors euh... Patience ^_^!)

Si vous voulez me tuer parce que fan de Kame veillez prévenir les flics avant. Mercie de votre compréhension.

Le problème c'est que si quelqu'un me tue personne ne sera si Kame à des sentiments.

A vous de choisir ? A moins que vous ayez une idée ?

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Maintenant que vous savez que Kame c'est taper tout le monde je vois même plus à quoi ça sert d'écrire parring ?

Note : Je suis encore et toujours désolé pour les fans de Kame et je pense que je vais commencer à m'excuser auprès des fans de Kat-Tun parce que ça tourne au gros n'imp'. Mais sachez au moins que moi, je m'éclate à l'écrire même si ça vous fait pas rire !

La théorie vidéo

(Si je change de titre se serais plus aussi marrant !)

Assis dans le salon, Jin décida de recommencer à manger son pot de glace. La discussion qu'il avait surpris le déprimait encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Pourtant il n'avait plus vraiment envie de pleurer mais plutôt de se venger. Et pas seulement contre Kazuya.

_ Ta braguette est ouverte.

Junnosuke le regarda bizarrement avant de baisser le regard vers sa braguette.

_ Oups ! Merci.

Jin lécha sa cuillère de façon très subjective essayant de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait vu. Le silence se fit pesant alors que Junno comprenais le message de son camarade. Content de son effet Jin retourna à sa glace les yeux rivés sur l'épisode suivant de Scrubs qui passait. Tanaka entra dans la salle et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Dans l'épisode (désolé pour la référence !) Jordan décidait de ''remuer les choses'' et avouait à Cox qu'elle avait couché avec JD (Episode 24 de la saison 1 pour ceux qui connaissent). Jin rigola devant l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment. Junno tourna la tête vers lui effrayé. Il n'allait quand même pas oser. Jin le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire quelque peu sadique.

_ Naaan ! Se serais trop méchant.

Il se leva avec son pot de glace et partis, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres faisant paniquer un peu plus Junno.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée. Il doit être fatiguer avec tout ces concerts…

_ Sûrement.

Jin se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers sa chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir avouer à Tanaka que Kame couchait avec Taguchi mais en même temps, il aurait aussi dû avouer que lui aussi avait couché avec Kame. Il soupira. Il regrettait d'avoir succombé si facilement aux paroles de Kazuya.

_ Jin !

Il se retourna pour savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler alors qu'il avait envie d'être seul pour pouvoir broyer du noir tranquille. Son regard se posa dans ceux marron de Kamenashi.

_ Ca va pas ?

_ Si. Pourquoi ?

_ T'as une petite mine.

Kame se rapprocha de lui avant de poser sa main sur son front. Jin surpris recula rapidement.

_ Je vérifie que t'as pas de fièvre.

Sa main se posa sur le front de Jin avant que la deuxième ne fasse de même sur son propre front.

_ Pourtant nan. Y a un problème ?

Le regard de Kame lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment inquiet alors Jin décida que c'était le moment de commencer sa vengeance, il ruminerait plus tard.

_ Oui. J'ai plus du tout envie de te parler.

Il se retourna et commença à partir mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je sais.

_ Tu sais quoi ?

Jin décida que la conversation s'arrêterai ici. Il partit se renfermer dans sa chambre avant que sa glace (mais c'est quoi ce délire avec cette glace bon sang ??) ne fonde complètement.

Kame resta bloqué au milieu du couloir se demandant ce que Jin avait voulu dire par ''Je sais''. Qu'est ce qu'il savait ? Qu'il couchait avec tous les membres de Kat - Tun ? Ca lui posait un problème ?

Junnosuke arriva dans le couloir et vit Kazuya bloqué comme un idiot en plein milieu de celui-ci. C'était pas vraiment son genre alors il en déduit qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Kame ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Un problème ?

_ Jin m'as dit qu'il savait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il sait ?

Junno se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

_ Apparemment il nous a entendu dans la cuisine.

_ C'est tout ? Toi aussi tu sais et t'en fais pas toute une histoire.

_ Mais moi je m'en doutais avant notre première fois, lui peut-être pas. Et vu son sourire sadique de tout à l'heure je me méfierais à ta place.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il peut faire ?

Taguchi soupira totalement désespéré par l'attitude de Kame.

_ Réfléchis tu trouveras sûrement.

C'est à ce moment que Kazuya comprit que si Jin avouait à Tanaka qu'il l'avait trompé il risquait d'être assez mal. Et comme il l'avait fait avec chacun d'entre eux et que seul Junno savait avant, les autres risquaient d'être d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Jin. Kame se mordit la lèvre se rendant compte qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention à Jin. Ou trouver quelque chose pour l'empêcher de parler…

A suivre

Si vous voulez encore et toujours une suite.

Et oui je suis arrivée à bout de Catwoman ! En faite nan, le prof à juste repoussé la date de rendue mais ça m'as permis de vous écrire ce chapitre.

Chibi


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Kame/Tanaka mais on voit pas grand-chose vu que Jin joue les sadique

Note : Je crois que je dois encore m'excuser devant les fans de Kame, il va commencer à se faire exploiter le pauvre.

La théorie vidéo

(Combat contre Catwoman !!)

C'est tout paniqué que Kame commença à tambouriner sur la porte de la chambre de Jin pour qu'il lui ouvre.

_ Jin ! Ouvre !

Il entendit le verrou tourner avant de voir la porte s'entrouvrir laissant passé la tête de Jin.

_ J'avais dit que je voulais plus te parler !

_ Mais il faut que je te parle !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Laisse-moi entrer.

_ Pour que tu profites de moi ? Jamais.

_ Oui mais là on pourrai nous entendre.

_ Et ça te pose un problème ?

Le sourire sadique qu'affichait le visage de Jin lui confirma que Junno avait raison de lui dire de se méfier. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire taire.

_ Je ferais tout se que tu veux mais ne dis rien à personnes.

_ Tout ce que je veux ?

Jin pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir. Si Kame acceptait vraiment de faire tout ce qu'il voulait se venger devenait beaucoup plus simple. Et pour commencer, il pourrait l'envoyer faire les courses à sa place et le forcer à acheter plein de glace (Encore ?).

_ Vraiment tout ?

_ Vraiment tout.

_ Va faire les courses à ma place pour commencer et pense à racheter de la glace j'ai fini l'ancien pot.

Et la porte se referma avant même que Kazuya ne s'en rende compte. Il soupira fortement. Jin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être sympa avec lui. Il aurait peut-être pas dû dire ''tout''.

De son côté, Jin ne pouvait retenir le sourire satisfait qui s'affichait sur son visage. Si Kame essayait de se rebeller ou ne faisait pas exactement se qu'il voulait il avait juste à faire semblant d'aller le dire à Tanaka et Kame changerait sûrement d'avis.

Quand Junno passa dans le couloir il entendit raisonner un rire sadique genre la sorcière dans Blanche-neige. Un frisson lui parcourue le dos mais il décida quand même d'aller voir se qui pouvait mettre Jin d'aussi bonne humeur. Il frappa avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

_ Jin ? Je peux ?

_ Fais comme chez toi.

Junnosuke s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Jin avait toujours se petit sourire sadique alors il préférait rester méfiant.

_ Je peux savoir se qui te rend aussi joyeux ?

Sous la question le rire de Jin se fit entendre de nouveau et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Junno ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de son camarade.

_ Alors ?

_ Kame a dis qu'il ferait tout se que je voulais pour que je ne le dise à personne.

_ Faut croire que finalement il sait réfléchir.

_ Tu veux que je lui demande de faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Junno sourit de nouveau devant la bouille enfantine que faisait Jin à cet instant.

_ Si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit je t'en ferais part.

_ Oki.

Et Jin repartit dans son sourire sadique.

Lorsque Kame revint de ses courses fatiguer et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il soupira fortement avant de se dire qu'il devrait aller voire si tout allait bien pour Jin.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tanaka pour entrer dans la pièce.

_ Hé ! Ca fait un moment que t'avais disparu. T'étais où ?

_ Faire des courses.

_ Tu dois être fatigué. Tu veux un petit massage.

Les mains de Tanaka se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de commencer de douces caresses sur les épaules de son amant qui ne tarda pas à soupirer de bien être. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement lorsqu'il senti des mains s'emparer de son sexe tendu.

_ Y a pas de glace ? (j'crois que le manque de frigo me pèse sur l'esprit !)

Les deux amants sursautèrent n'ayant pas entendu Jin entrer dans la salle. Tanaka lui lança un regard interrogateur surpris que lui ne le soit pas devant la situation.

_ Alors la glace ?

D'un seul coup Kame fut prit d'une panique sans nom. La glace, il avait oublié la glace. Il déglutit difficilement avant de poser son regard sur Jin plus qu'effrayé.

_ Kame ?

L'immense sourire sadique de Jin ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur. Il se retourna vers Tanaka avant de l'embrasser cherchant à toute allure le moyen de le faire sortir de la cuisine espérant ainsi rester en vie.

_ Monte dans la chambre je te rejoins dès que j'aurais retrouvé sa glace.

Ses murmures furent accompagnés d'un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Une fois Tanaka sortie de la salle, Kame se retourna lentement vers Jin.

_ Un problème peut-être ?

_ Eto … Tu vas pas me croire mais… Le supermarché avait un problème de frigo alors il y avait plus de surgelé.

_ Oh ! Et ça c'est quoi ?

Jin secouait devant son nez la preuve irréfutable qu'il venait de mentir. Il était totalement mort et si il ne l'était pas mort il allait subir la colère de la plus grande partie des membres de Kat-Tun.

A suivre

Lequel est le plus sadique ? Moi ou Jin ?

Mouah ah ah !

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Un pitit Kame/Jin dans ce chapitre ou un Kame/Tanaka ou un Kame/Junno pour changer ??

Note : Apparemment tout le monde aime les sadiques, vais-je transformer Kame en Maso ??

La théorie vidéo

(Quand trop c'est trop, c'est vraiment trop !!)

Un nouveau sourire sadique apparue sur les lèvres de Jin alors qu'il s'avançait trop lentement vers Kazuya.

_ Tu les as oubliées ?

Jin posa le surgelé sur la table continuant son avancer vers un Kamenashi totalement statufié. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur Jin posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kame.

_ Tu va devoir me payer ça !

Les yeux de Kazuya s'agrandir alors que des mains baladeuses se glissaient sous son T-shirt avant de s'insérer dans son pantalon. Jin caressa ses fesses en se mordant la lèvre se qui le rendait terriblement excitant aux yeux de Kame qui osa glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce du torse qui lui faisait face. Mais dans les secondes qui suivirent le contact fut rompu.

_ Nan nan ! Moi, je profite ! Toi pas ! Les mains dans le dos et plus vite que ça !

Kame s'exécuta sans un mot. Après un nouveau sourire sadique, les mains de Jin s'évertuèrent à défaire le pantalon qui était évidement de trop dans sa vengeance. Ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse déjà bien voyante à travers le boxer de sa victime avant d'aller arracher le T-shirt trop encombrant. Jin humidifia ses lèvres dans un geste plus que sexy qui fit trembler Kame d'envie. Il se rapprocha doucement pour dessiner le contour des muscles du torse de Kazuya avec sa langue. Kamenashi ne pu s'empêcher de gémir passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Jin.

Mains qui furent très vite retirées avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaquer contre la table. Son boxer glissa sur ses hanches sans autre forme de procès. Kame frissonna sous l'un des doigts de Jin descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se sentir pénétré sans préparation. Mais bizarrement la douleur ne lui paru pas si forte et fut vite remplacer par le plaisir.

Kame le suppliait d'aller plus vite mais il n'en fit rien se qui excitait encore plus Kazuya. Un Jin sadique lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'un Tanaka en colère.

_ Jiiiiin !

_ Kame.

_ Continue.

_ Kame ?

Il reçu une grande tape sur le crâne avant de revenir à la réalité.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Pardon ?

Le regard de Jin totalement halluciné lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de fantasmer.

_ En faite, je veux même pas savoir ! Va m'acheter des glaces le plus vite possible et oublie-moi pour ce soir.

Sans un regard en arrière Jin sorti de la cuisine laissant derrière lui un Kamenashi qui ne comprenait vraiment pas se qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se soulager.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tatsuya pour entrer dans la pièce. La seconde d'hésitation passée, Kame prit une moue boudeuse avant de s'attaquer à sa proie.

_ Mon petit Tatsu, ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu.

Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, Jin ferma la porte à clef avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte. Kame venait de fantasmer sur lui alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Il soupira. Du coup, il avait été trop choqué pour trouver une vengeance appropriée à l'oublie de la glace et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Un pot de glace à la framboise ou alors cassis. Quoique citron… (Je devrait renommer cette fic ''L'addiction à la glace'' !!!)

Jin soupira plus fortement. Avec tout les problèmes qu'il rencontrait depuis qu'il avait couché avec Kame, son envie de glace n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se décider à sortir en acheter.

_ Jin ? Tu vas quelque part ?

_ Junno ? Je vais acheter de la glace.

_ Kame ne devait pas le faire pour toi ?

_ Me parle pas de lui ça m'énerve !

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Jin hocha la tête positivement. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis Junno semblait être celui qui connaissait le mieux Kazuya alors il pourrait lui poser des questions sur l'autre idiot.

En passant devant la cuisine, ils entendirent des gémissements étouffés auxquels ils préférèrent ne pas porter attention.

Arrivé au combini, Junno suivit Jin jusqu'au rayon glace le laissant choisir. Il n'était venu que pour lui tenir compagnie et comprendre pourquoi Kame avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à coucher avec lui qu'avec les autres membres du groupe.

Il détailla donc son ami penché en avant à essayer de choisir une glace mais resta bloqué sur son postérieur. Magnifique postérieur. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien foutu le Jin mais Kame aussi. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ce derrière si appétissant.

Puis Jin se retourna la moue boudeuse d'un enfant pas satisfait avant de lui dire.

_ Vas-y.

_ P…pardon ?

_ Choisit pour moi. J'arrive pas à me décider.

A suivre

Alors framboise, cassis ou citron ? Ou peut-être autre chose ??

Jin n'est pas vraiment sadique dans ce chapitre et il me donne envie de manger de la glace à moi aussi !!

J'avoue que même moi je sais pas comment ça va tourner mais cette fics a autant de chapitre et si rapidement juste parce que ça me passe les nerfs après avoir avancer Catwoman(enfin avancer -_-') mais merci de la lire et d'envoyer des reviews. Ca réchauffe le cœur après tant de dur travail (Sur Catwoman je parles !!) ^.^ !

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Même moi je sais plus c'est pour dire.

Note : Quand on pense que c'est fini, ça continu. Et vive les glaces en plein hiver !!!!

La théorie vidéo

(- Pourquoi je vois tout coloré ?

- Parce que t'as trop saturé !!)

Junno réalisa difficilement que Jin lui parlait de glace et pas de sexe. Il soupira remarquant que malheureusement Kame déteignait sur lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

_ T'as qu'a en acheter plusieurs.

_ J'ai pas assez ! (Il va devoir choisir, na !)

_ Je préfère la framboise, personnellement mais le citron serait peut-être de circonstance.

Jin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Junno lui fit un sourire avant de prendre le pot de framboise et de se diriger vers la caisse. Une fois la glace payée, il se rapprocha de Jin.

_ Maintenant tu peux en acheter un autre.

Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit avant qu'il n'attrape un pot goût citron.

Une fois la glace payée, Junno lui proposa de s'installer dans un parc pour les commencer. C'est donc tout les deux assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre qu'ils attaquèrent leurs glaces. (Remarquez quand même que les petites cuillères ont apparues !! Mais nan ! Ils leur en ont donné au combini !)

Junno regardait Jin cherchant à comprendre la réaction qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure mais le voir lécher sa cuillère avec autant de gourmandise ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

_ Je peux ?

_ Nani ?

Junno sortie doucement de sa rêverie réalisant que Jin parlait encore de glace. L'esprit mal tourné de Kazuya l'avait vraiment infecté ou alors c'était simplement Jin qui lui faisait cet effet.

_ Vas-y sers-toi.

Jin plongea sa cuillère dans le pot de glace framboise acheté par son ami avant d'enfourner l'énorme cuillère qu'il en avait sorti dans sa bouche. Un morceau de glace essaya de lui échapper avant qu'il ne le rattrape en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Se qu'il ne remarqua pas c'était l'effet que ce mouvement avait sur Junnosuke qui décida de commencer une conversation pour se changer les idées. Mais la conversation ne s'en éloigna pas vraiment.

_ C'était quand ta première fois ?

_ Ma première fois quoi ?

_ Avec Kame ?

_ Le soir du concert.

_ Quand vous vous êtes embrassé ?

_ C'était accidentel.

_ Mais ça lui as donné des envies.

Jin soupira. Il aurait préféré ne rien se rappeler de cette histoire mais apparemment Junno n'allait pas le laisser tranquille.

_ Mais il était pas bourré ce soir là ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est le soir où Tatsuya avait décidé de lui bourrer la gueule pour qu'il reste avec lui toute une nuit pour une fois. Apparemment il n'a pas réussi.

Remarquant que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il allait sûrement finir la conversation à lui tout seul, Jin décida de se reconcentrer sur son pot de glace ou celui de son voisin.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui me paraît bizarre dans cette histoire.

C'est la bouche pleine de Jin se décida à lui demander quoi.

_ Pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps pour le faire avec toi ?

_ Comment cha ?

_ Ben, d'après ce que je sais, il a commencé avec Tanaka il y a presque 5ans et deux jours plus tard, il l'a fait avec Tatsuya et un moins plus tard avec moi. Mais avec chacun de nous c'était il y a longtemps. Alors qu'avec toi sa remonte à moins d'une semaine.

_ Peut-être que je ne lui plais pas. On rentre ?

Junno posa un regard surpris sur son interlocuteur. Comment il pouvait dire qu'il ne plaisait pas à la personne qu'il aime sans réagir plus que ça. Parce qu'il savait que Jin aimait Kamenashi, tout le monde le savait sauf peut-être le concerné trop occupé à coucher avec tout le monde. Puis son regard se posa sur le pot de glace encore sur ses genoux pour le trouver vide tout comme celui de son ami. C'est les yeux exorbités qu'il laissa échapper :

_ Déjà ?

_ C'est parce que ça m'énerve de parler de cet abruti.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Junnosuke alors qu'il fondait devant la moue boudeuse de Jin. C'est à se moment qu'il comprit.

_ D'accord on rentre.

Il passa tout le chemin du retour à admiré les formes rebondit de Jin qui se mouvait devant lui. Magnifique. Lorsque Junno réalisa que son esprit était repartie vers des pensées assez peu ''catholique'' il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres.

_ Si je te demande de sortir avec moi qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

A suivre

J'ai rendue Catwoman ! Enfin ! Je suis libre !!!!

Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette dur modélisation et d'avoir continuer à lire ma fic. C'est trop gentil !!!! Continuez comme ça et je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer à recevoir d'aussi encourageante review !!!!!

Chibi


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Bon apparemment maintenant c'est du Junno/Jin

Note : Ce chapitre à été écrit pendant un DS de photographie. Même que mon prof a cru que c'était une pompe ! Je laisse marcher votre imagination sur la fin de mon DS !!

La théorie vidéo

(Sans image !!)

Jin se retourna lentement. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

Junnosuke rigola devant la question de son ami.

_ Ce que font les couples et oublier Kame.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Jin se rapprocha de lui.

_ Et comment t'es venu cette idée ?

_ Avec la glace.

Junno passa un bras autour de la taille de son peut-être petit ami attendant son accord pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses fesses si tentantes.

_ Alors ?

Dans la tête de Jin toutes ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Est-ce qu'il devait sortir avec Junno et oublier Kame ? Est-ce que Junno avait des arrières pensées ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait coucher avec lui ? Jin commença à détailler son ami. Physiquement il était pas mal, puis il n'était pas méchant et surtout il savait que si il le trompait il devrait subir sa vengeance. Jin fini par décider qu'il pouvait bien tenter le coup après tout il n'avait rien à perdre.

_ D'accord !

A peine eu-t-il donné son accord que Junno posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Ses mains glissèrent doucement jusqu'aux fessiers de Jin.

_ Hé !

_ J'y peut rien, t'as un cul magnifique.

Junno posa un baiser au bord des lèvres de son nouveau copain pour se faire pardonner.

_ On rentre ou tu vas attraper froid.

Jin lui fit un immense sourire avant de prendre sa main pour se diriger vers la maison.

Un peu plus loin sur le chemin Jin s'arrêta net.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ J'ai envie d'une glace.

_ Encore ? Tu vas finir obèse !

_ Obèse ? Ce veux dire que je suis déjà gros ?

L'éclat de rire de Junnosuke le fit sourire. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter.

Le reste du chemin se fit entre petits bisous et chamaillerie enfantine.

Une fois arriver à la maison, Jin se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Y a de la glace ?

_ J'suis allé en acheter comme tu me l'avais demandé.

_ Merci Kame.

Il ouvrit le congélateur, prit la glace avant de se retourner vers Kazuya qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Kamenashi se mordit la lèvre continuant de détailler Jin comme si il allait le manger. Il commença doucement à se rapprocher de lui mais Junno entra à ce moment là.

Depuis l'extérieur de la cuisine Junnosuke avait vu Kame se diriger vers SON nouveau chéri et avait décidé de passer à l'action. Il se rapprocha de Jin, trop pour que Kazuya ne se pose pas de questions.

_ On va dans ta chambre ?

Jin acquiesça avant de lui prendre la main pour le tirer vers sa chambre.

Au sourire que Junno lui fit Kame comprit que c'était une provocation. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas c'était le pourquoi de cette provocation. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est que ce nouveau couple l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Alors pour se consoler, il retourna dans le salon où Tanaka l'attendait pour quémander quelques câlins et plus si affinité…

Dans les escaliers, Junno eu tout le loisir de savourer sa petite victoire en admirant le fessier qui se dandinait devant lui et ça lui donnait horriblement faim.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et Jin s'installa sur son lit commençant à déguster sa glace. Plongeant sa cuillère dans la pot avant de la ressortir pour la mener à ses lèvres pour la lécher avec toujours autant de gourmandise.

Junno se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pourtant pas en manque. Kame avait répondu à tous ses besoins sexuels jusqu'à présent. Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de détacher son regard des lèvres de Jin. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il détourne son esprit de ses pensées perverses. Il eu beau essayer, la seule chose qui réussit à traverser ses lèvres fut :

_ Ta façon de manger une glace, c'est une invitation au viol.

Jin releva la tête sous la remarque la cuillère toujours coincée entre ses lèvres. Il dévisagea Junno qui se mordait la lèvre avant de se rentre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et ça lui plaisait. Enormément.

Il retira sensuellement la cuillère de sa bouche avant de passer sa langue tout le long. Junno ne pu retenir un gémissement.

_ Tu veux partager ?

Le sourire de Jin lui fit comprendre qu'il ne faisait que le provoquer un peu plus histoire de voir comment il réagirait. Junno monta sur le lit s'avançant à quatre pattes vers la glace et l'objet de son excitation. Une fois assez près, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Jin.

_ On ne t'as jamais dit que si tu provoque un garçon il faut en assumer les conséquences ?

_ Je suis prêt à les assumer.

_ Bien.

_ Si tu m'aide à finir la glace ou elle va fondre. Comme toi.

La dernière phrase murmurée à son oreille le fit rigoler. Ca pour fondre, il avait fondu et c'était la première fois que ça lui arriver si vite et à cause d'une glace qui plus est.

La nuit promettait d'être mouvementée.

A suivre

Je sais. Pourquoi je coupe là ?

Parce que je me sentais pas d'écrire un Lemon alors que mon prof zieutait sur ma feuille -_-' !

La prochaine fois promis ou pas !

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Junno/Jin puisque ça commence par un lemon mais quand est-il de Kame ??

Note : Maintenant que je suis bien dégoûtée de Catwoman je vais me mettre à détester Natalie Portman !! Et dire qu'elle était géniale dans Garden State -_-' ! Ressentez toute ma frustration avec ce lemon !!!

La théorie vidéo

(Si je pouvais avoir une vidéo je dirais pas nan !)

Jin plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère dans son pot de glace avant de la tendre vers Junno qui de son côté était plus que tendu et attendait la suite avec impatience. Ses lèvres entourèrent la cuillère mimant se que son esprit ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête, ses yeux enflammer insufflant son envie à Jin. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre s'imaginant parfaitement la suite qui contrairement à se qu'il pensait plutôt dans la soirée ne le dérangerait pas du tout.

Junnosuke relâcha la cuillère avant d'aller s'installer derrière Jin ses mains entrant dans son pantalon sans autre forme de procès. Mains qui commencèrent à caresser la bosse qui se formait dans le caleçon.

Jin avait chaud. Trop. Cette main qui commençait un mouvement de va et viens sur son membre la rendait bouillant. Il rempli de nouveau sa cuillère l'emmenant rapidement à sa bouche. Ca rafraîchissait.

Mais des lèvres gourmandes commencèrent à s'attaquer à son cou. La chaleur revenait. La main sortie de sa cachette lui laissant quelques secondes de répits pour dégrafer son pantalon effleurant le membre gorgé qui croisait son passage.

_ Si tu continu, c'est moi qui vais fondre.

_ C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, Jin chéri.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Jin faisant frissonner son futur amant.

_ Montre-moi se que tu sais faire alors.

La porte s'entrouvrit à ce moment là. Trop perdu dans les caresses de son futur amant, Jin ne s'en aperçu pas. Mais Junno vit parfaitement Kame passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir se qu'il se passait. Ca le rendait encore plus possessif envers SON chéri. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Kazuya tout en passant ses mains sous les T-shirt de Jin signifiait ''Ce soir, je vais lui faire oublier que tu existe''.

Kame se mordit la lèvre entre excitation et énervement avant de disparaître de la chambre. Junno se reconcentra donc à déshabiller Jin qui continuait à manger sa glace cherchant presque désespérément à faire baisser sa température. Son caleçon disparu alors qu'il portait la dernière cuillère du pot à sa bouche.

Jin se retourna alors envoyant valser le pot et la cuillère loin, avec ses vêtements. Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent brutalement sur celles de Junno. Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Le T-shirt vola assez rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que ses lèvres un peu réchauffer par le baiser ne vienne dévorer ses abdos.

_ Hmm ! T'as l'air d'avoir faim.

Jin le regarda dans les yeux détachant doucement le pantalon restant.

_ J'ai un très gros appétit et une déception amoureuse à oublier.

Junno poussa Jin pour l'allonger sous lui. Juste pour l'oublier, ça faisait mal. Il allait devoir être convaincant si il voulait le garder pour lui.

Il retira son pantalon regardant Jin dans les yeux avant de lui présenter ses doigts. Des lèvres gourmandes les entourèrent avant qu'une langue impatiente ne vienne les lécher. De son côté, la langue de Junno trouva elle aussi quelque chose d'intéressant à lécher. Jin relâcha se qu'il avait dans la bouche pour pouvoir pousser un cri de plaisir. Quelque secondes plus tard, les doigts se présentait à son intimité le pénétrant doucement. Mais la langue qui le léchait et les lèvres qui l'entourait l'empêcher de vraiment se rendre compte de la douleur que ses doigts auraient pu faire naître. Jin se mordait la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner. Ne pas crier. Ne surtout pas rameuter tout les autres. Mais plus Junno s'occuper de son cas plus ses gémissements se faisait puissant jusqu'à se qu'il se transforme en cri. Il se libéra entre ses lèvres qui se retirèrent doucement avant de venir l'embrasser.

Jin sentait à présent parfaitement les doigts qui ondulaient en lui et ça le fit durcir de nouveau.

_ Je m'en sors bien ?

Jin se mordit la lèvre.

_ Continuuue.

Une langue taquine s'appliquait à laisser une marque au creux du cou tendu de Jin. Junnosuke avait décrété qu'il était à lui et avait bien l'intention de le forcer à rester. Et vu l'état second dans lequel était son amant, il allait sûrement y arriver.

Alors doucement, il retira ses doigts laissant Jin se rapprocher encore plus de lui entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Les mains de Junno attrapèrent ses si jolies fesses avant qu'il ne commence doucement à s'enfoncer entre elles. Le dos de Jin se cambra cherchant à atténuer la douleur et à le sentir un peu plus en lui. Il se sentit attirer en avant puis les lèvres chaudes et douces de Junno se posèrent sur les siennes attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

Lorsque les hanches de Jin se mirent à bouger un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Junno.

_ Ne sois pas impatient comme ça. Laisse-moi le temps de m'occuper de toi.

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un très ample mouvement de hanches qui fit crier Jin avant qu'une main se pose sur son membre la caressant doucement.

_ Kami-sama !

Un nouveau mouvement, un nouveau cri. Jin n'en revenait pas de toute l'électricité qui le traversait à chaque fois que Junno bougeait. C'était tout simplement impossible. A chaque mouvement il s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément en lui et se rapprochait de son point G. Il le sentait et il savait que c'était se que son amant cherchait avant de se déchaîner. Mais si il en était déjà à perdre ses repères et à crier qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer si il y arrivait ?

Un nouveau mouvement, encore un cri. Jin murmurait inlassablement des ''Kami-sama, impossible !'' se qui l'excitait énormément. Grâce à l'appétit intarissable de Kame, il avait acquis une expérience en la matière qu'apparemment Jin n'avait encore jamais vue.

Un nouveau mouvement, un autre cri plus fort que les précédents. Les mains de Jin s'étaient agrippées à ses épaules alors que son dos se cambrait à s'en briser les vertèbres. Il l'avait trouvé. Maintenant, il savait que Jin allait hurler et réveiller toute la maison mais est ce que ce n'était pas son but, faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'à présent il était à lui ?

Un nouveau mouvement, puis un autre trop rapprocher pour laisser du répit au corps qui se mouvait sous lui. Jin ne pensait plus, il subissait et il appréciait.

Junno fit un nouveau mouvement accélérant le rythme qu'il avait déjà installer. Le monde qui l'entourait disparu aussi. Assez rapidement. Jin était serré autour de lui et ses mouvements de hanches amplifiaient les siens le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus désordonner avant que Jin ne se libère entre leurs deux corps. Le sentant se resserré un peu plus autour de lui, Junnosuke le suivit s'écroulant sur son amant. Il se retira avant de prendre le corps tremblant dans ses bras.

Jin enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il avait fondu et pas qu'un peu. Il en voulant encore mais plus tard. Là, il fallait qu'il réapprenne à respirer correctement.

De son côté, Junnosuke regardait son amant s'endormir petit à petit alors que sa respiration redevenait normale. Il eu un sourire amoureux avant d'embrasser son front. Il avait fondu comme neige au soleil pour se corps de rêve et ses airs d'ange. Il s'endormit aussi fatigué.

A suivre

Et voui ! Sinon vous serez pas comment vont réagir Kame et les autres. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire revenir le Jin sadique vu qu'il a tellement était apprécié.

Chibi


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Junno qui va tout faire pour garder Jin et Kame dans l'histoire ??

Note : Grâce à ma prof d'anglais qui me file des devoirs trop chiant à faire vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre le lendemain du précédent. Vous devez adorer ma prof d'anglais. Moi je la déteste !!!

La théorie vidéo

(Si je pouvais avoir une vidéo je dirais pas nan !)

Devant la porte de la chambre de Jin, Kamenashi se mordit la lèvre.

_ Il a l'air d'avoir apprécier.

Tanaka jeta un regard au fessier de son amant avant de sourire. Les cris qu'avaient poussé ses deux amis lui avaient donné envie. Il s'approcha doucement de Kazuya avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

_ Tanaka chéri ! Pas ici, on va les réveiller.

_ Si eux peuvent se faire entendre pourquoi pas nous ?

La panique monta un peu en Kame cherchant rapidement une excuse potable pour qu'il ne parle à personne de leurs soit disant relation. Puis il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus jaloux de ses amants faisant glisser l'une de ses jambes sur son entrejambes.

_ Parce que je veux que personne d'autre ne sache à quel point tu es doué.

Tanaka rigola avant d'embrasser Kazuya qui l'avait échappé belle. Des mains se posèrent sur ses fesses avant qu'il n'entoure le corps de Tanaka de ses jambes. Il fut assez rapidement porté jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier pour commencer correctement sa nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut calme. Junnosuke regardait Jin marmonner des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil avec un sourire amusé.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tatsuya entra doucement.

_ Réveillé ?

_ Hm.

_ Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais content pour vous.

Le sourire de Tatsuya était presque protecteur. Junno le remercia alors qu'il fermait la porte pour partir. Lorsqu'il rabaissa ses yeux vers Jin, il le vit réveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il relâcha la bouche de son amant, il l'entendit rigoler.

_ Bonjour aussi.

Son sourire était magnifique et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il avait l'air bien et Junno le trouvait encore plus magnifique maintenant qu'il lui appartenait vraiment.

_ On vas déjeuner ou t'as mangé trop de glace ?

_ Je peux pas prendre une glace pour le petit déjeuner ?

_ Je risque de te sauter dessus si je te vois encore manger une glace.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de Jin.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, Junno passant avant Jin pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce fessier si magnifique qui lui donner envie de le manger lui et rien d'autre. Arriver dans la cuisine Jin lança un grand bonjour comme a son habitude avant de se jeter sur le frigo.

_ Tu lui as pas dit que si il mangeait trop de glace il allait grossir ?

_ Si Tatsu je lui ai dit. Mais il ne m'écoute pas.

_ Je ferais du sport pour éliminer après.

Tanaka entra dans la pièce en rigolant.

_ Essaye de faire moins de bruit quand tu fais du sport ça empêche les autres de dormir.

Jin lui tira la langue se souvenant des cris qu'il avait poussé alors qu'il savait encore où il était alors ceux d'après…

Kazuya passa la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sans un mot. Tatsuya et Tanaka le regardèrent bizarrement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi discret.

_ Une remarque à faire, Kame ?

Jin avait de nouveau ce sourire sadique si effrayant. Kamenashi déglutit difficilement. Surtout ne pas l'énerver, pas alors que deux des trois personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de ses tromperies était dans la pièce. Kame du retenir un sourire en se rappelant les quelques amants qu'il avait eus en dehors du groupe.

_ Aucun. J'suis content pour toi.

_ Et pour Junno aussi ?

_ Ouais.

Kame fit un mouvement de la main démontrant qu'il n'était pas si content que ça. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Jin et l'amant de ce dernier commençait à voir rouge. Junno alla s'asseoir à côté de SON ange, le plus prêt possible sans pour autant le toucher.

Jin ouvrit son pot de glace avant d'y plonger sa cuillère et de la porter à sa bouche. Junno se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard. Il pouvait pas lui sauter dessus en plein milieu de la cuisine alors qu'il y avait autant de monde. Son regard se posa alors sur Kazuya qui se mordait lui aussi la lèvre. Junno se racla la gorge cherchant à rappeler qu'il était encore là mais apparemment Kame avait décidé de l'ignorer. Trouver quelque chose pour empêcher Kamenashi de se délecter de SON amant entrain de manger une glace.

_ Jin, faut que t'arrête les glaces, je crois.

_ Pourquoi ?

Une des mains de Jin fut prise et emmener jusqu'à la bosse qui apparaissait à travers le pantalon de Junnosuke. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jin. Si sexy pensa Kame. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant un Jin si beau et qui ne lui appartenait plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte avant de dire un truc déplacé.

C'est à ce moment que Kamenashi réalisa qu'il était jaloux. Bordel. Il était horriblement jaloux de Junno qui avait le droit de le toucher sans avoir à se cacher. Il grogna attirant l'attention de Jin.

_ Un problème.

_ Aucun je t'ai dis !

Le regard de Jin se fit plus dur. Oui, il le cherchait mais est ce que ça lui donnait le droit de lui répondre ainsi ? Après tout c'est pas lui qui avait menti à tout les membres du groupe. Raah ! Il l'énervait. Jin attrapa sa cuillère cherchant à se calmer avec sa glace.

A côté de lui, Junno comprit que si il poussait rien qu'un chouya Jin, il pourrait se venger de Kame. Se venger d'avoir tout fait pour qu'ils tombent amoureux de lui. Lui, comme Jin, comme Tanaka et Tatsuya et sûrement bien d'autres. Se venger de regarder SON chéri avec autant d'envie après lui avoir briser le cœur. Il lui en voulait d'avoir blesser Jin même si ce dernier était assez fort pour s'en remettre tout seul, il voulait le venger. Ou l'aider à se venger. Junno décida alors de mettre un peu d'huile sur le feu.

_ L'écoute pas Tenshi, il est méchant.

Jin tourna la tête vers Junno surpris par le surnom avant de sentir des lèvres brûlantes se poser sur les siennes. Ses lèvres se fit plus gourmande, plus passionnées. Ils en avaient envie tout les deux. Junno passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Jin le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour plus de contact.

Il le savait. Junno avait comprit qu'il était jaloux de lui et en profitait pour se venger lui aussi. Kame grogna.

_ Vous allez pas faire ça ici ?

_ Tu l'as bien fait toi.

Jin avait relâché les lèvres de son amant pour refermer son clapet à l'autre idiot mais la phrase était sortie sans qu'il réfléchisse.

_ Comment ça ?

Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Tanaka dans la cuisine… Il était mal…

A suivre

Oops ! C'est toujours se qui arrive quand on as des secrets, ne ?

Chibi


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Alors on m'as demandé de laisser Junno avec Jin mais d'autre sont contre... Alors je sais plus qui va finir avec qui -_-'! Je l'ai jamais su remarque -_-'!

Note : De nouveau en cour de Théorie vidéo! Et oui je travaille pas pendant mes cours.

La théorie vidéo

(Quand la frustration devient sadisme)

C'est avec un air tout innocent sur le visage de Jin se tourna vers celui de son amant.

_ Oops! Ca m'a échappé.

Kame se mordit la lèvre cherchant un moyen rapide de se sortir de cette situation glissante. Jin était vraiment sadique. Voyant de nouveau Junno embrasser Jin en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave, il eu envie de le tuer. Mais bizarrement il avait plus envie d'embrasser Jin que de l'étrangler. Il soupira, se tournant vers Tanaka qui avait l'air de plus en plus énerver. Kazuya soupira.

_ Il rigole. Tu n'énerves pas comme ça.

L'excuse aurait pu marcher si Tatsuya n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

_ Ah bon?

Le rire de Jin s'éleva dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Kame, se fut pour lui montrer son sourire le plus sadique. De ce côté là, il ne recevrait aucune aide. Paniquant un peu plus, il se leva préférant fuir les problèmes.

_ Kame!!

La voie de Tanaka lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il était dans un sacré pétrin,

_ Et ben Kame, tu dis rien?

Son regard se tourna vers celui de Jin, Junno resserra sa prise sur son amant faisant comprendre à Kazuya qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire sans s'occuper de lui d'abord, Kamenashi soupira de nouveau,

_ Ah moins que tu préfère que je leurs dise, moi? Maintenant que j'ai commencé,

Kame se mordit quelque peu la lèvre devant la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans le regard de Jin, Ca le rendait encore plus excitant, Plus Jin essayait de l'enfoncer plus il avait envie de l'embrasser, Il adorait les problèmes, ça il le savait, C'était pour ça qu'il avait dit à Junno qu'il préférait Tanaka, Mais maintenant qu'il savait à quel point Jin pouvait s'amuser en lui créent des problèmes, il se dit que c'était lui le meilleur, Même si le regard brûlant de possessivité de Junno le forçait à ne pas s'approcher,

Un grognement provenant de Tanaka lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de répondre,

_ Dis leurs puisque ça à l'air de te faire tellement plaisir,

Le rire de Jin s'éleva de nouveau, Il était le seul à s'amuser et il s'en rendait bien compte mais là situation dans laquelle se trouvait Kame lui donnait envie de sauter de joie, Sa vengeance était terrible, Ils le sauraient tous très bientôt même si Kazuya commençait à le savoir,

_ Tanaka?

_ Quoi?

_ Tu sors avec Kame, ne?

_ Ca te pose un problème?

Tanaka était sur les nerfs et si il n'y avait pas eu Junno, il se serait sûrement déjà jeté sur Jin pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait, Mais de nouveau son rire s'éleva faisant sourire Junno et bizarrement, Kame,

_ A moi non,

Jin délivrait les informations tant attendues au goutte à goutte faisant s'énerver toujours un peu plus Tanaka, Kame se surpris à penser que Tatsu était bien trop silencieux devant l'aveux de Tanaka, Posant les yeux sur lui, il eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir sur place devant le regard brûlant de haine qu'il lui lançait même si il attendait patiemment que Jin finissent sa vengeance,

_ Mais à Tatsu sûrement,

_ Pardon ?

Sous le regard protecteur de Junno, Jin s'amusait comme un fou des réactions vraiment trop poussé de Tanaka, Faisant un clin d'œil à Tatsu pour le remercier de sa patience, Jin enchaîna,

_ Tatsu? Tu sors avec Kame?

A ce moment, Kame ferma les yeux espérant les faire tous disparaître alors que Tanaka tournait à son tour un regard tueur vers lui,

La voie de Tatsya s'éleva aussi faible qu'un murmure mais elle était pourtant lourde de reproche,

_ Oui,

Jin posa alors ses yeux brillants de sadisme sur son amant qui frissonna quelque peu,

_ Junno? Toi aussi, ne?

_ Plus maintenant, Tenshi mais avant oui,

Le sourire de Jin se fit plus grand alors qu'il voyait Kame commencer à trembler, Décidant d'achever sa vengeance envers la personne qu'il avait aimée pendant toutes ses années, Jin recommença à l'enfoncer,

_ Je sais aussi qu'il a couché avec moi avant que je comprenne se qu'il se passait, Et à mon avis, même si j'en ai aucune certitude, il a aussi couché avec Nakamura,

_ Kame?

De tout façon, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir alors autant acquiescer,

_ Il ment, ne?

Kame ouvrit de grands yeux surpris sous la question de Tanaka, Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard il comprit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure,

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa joue, Tatsuya venait de le gifler, Jin partit dans un grand fou rire alors que Tatsu quittait la pièce, Descendant des genoux de Junno, il décida qu'il irait lui remonter le moral plus tard,

Dans un coin de la pièce Tanaka serrait les poings faisant comprendre aux autres qu'ils devraient sortir de la pièce, Junno se leva avant de partir sans même regarder Kazuya mais Jin s'approcha de lui doucement, Sa bouche souriante s'approcha de l'oreille de Kame le faisant frémir par la proximité de leurs corps,

_ Ne te sers plus jamais de moi,

La voie de Jin, n'était qu'un murmure mais elle promettait mille et une souffrances si il venait à recommencer, Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, le laissant seul avec Tanaka hors de lui,

Junno s'approcha de son amant avant de l'embrasser cherchant à le calmer, Le sourire que lui accorda Jin lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait rien à faire d'avoir détruit avec quelques mots le monde de Kazuya,

_ Je vais voir Tatsu, Je veux pas le laisser tout seul dans un moment pareil,

_ D'accord,

_ Appelle Nakamura pour le prévenir, C'est pas juste qu'il soit le seul pas au courant,

Junno acquiesça calmement, Tant qu'on ne lui faisait aucun mal, Jin était un ange de gentillesse,

Se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre de Tatsu, Jin commença à regretter, Pas totalement, C'était bien fait pour Kame mais il avait été vraiment salop envers Tatsuya et Tanaka, Frappant doucement à la porte, il entendit une voie faible lui dire d'enter, S'avançant dans la pièce, Jin s'écroula,

_ Je suis désolé, Vraiment,

Tatsu s'approcha de lui avant de se baisser pour poser sa main sur la joue tremper de larmes de Jin, Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir détruit les rêves de plusieurs de ses amis juste pour se venger,

_ C'est pas grave, C'est mieux qu'on sache, On pourra passer à autre chose, Comme toi,

C'est à ce moment là que les sanglots de Jin redoublèrent,

A suivre

Comme je suis toujours en cours je vais avoir du mal à vérifier les fautes avec le bloc note, Et voui, on a 3Ds Max mais on a pas word -_-'

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant parce que je sais même plus se que j'ai écris!!

Chibi


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Ben j'en ai toujours aucune idée. Bizarre nan ?

Note : Alors je fais pleurer Jin a la fin du chapitre précédent et personne essaye de me tuer par review interposées ?? Vous vous ramollissez les filles !! Je vais devenir encore plus sadique si vous ne m'en empêcher pas !! Mais c'est peut-être ça que vous cherchez ??

La théorie vidéo

(Quand on est en avance sur Natalie Portman ! Nan ? Si si !!)

Les sanglots de Jin redoublèrent lui serrant le cœur. Tatsu se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il commençait à lui caresser le dos pour essayer de le calmer, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne réponde.

_ Tatsu ? Ca va ?

_ Junno ?

Voyant que ce n'était pas Tatsuya mais bien Jin qui pleurait, Junno resta quelque peu pétrifié incapable de comprendre.

_ Qu'est ce que …

_ J'en sais rien. Il s'est écroulé d'un coup avant de partir en larme.

_ Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

Le regard quelque peu accusateur que Junnosuke braqua sur lui le fit sourire. Junno avait totalement sombré pour Jin et il était content pour eux. Même si Jin n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que lui en ce moment.

_ Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Scrutant son interlocuteur, Junno en conclut que ce n'était pas de sa faute alors il se pencha vers son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Callant son visage dans le cou de Junnosuke, Jin essaya de se calmer commençant par reprendre sa respiration.

_ Jin ? Tenshi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les bras de Jin enlacèrent son amant le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais c'était surtout parce que lui non plus ne savais pas pourquoi il avait éclaté en sanglot. Ou si il le savait. A cause de cette horrible douleur au cœur qui ne voulait pas le quitté. Mais à quoi bon blesser la personne qui s'occupait si bien de lui depuis qu'il avait décidé de se venger et d'oublier Kame. Junno faisait tout pour le garder près de lui, il l'avait vu. Alors pourquoi lui n'arrivait pas à ressentir la main chose ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent un peu plus sur le T-shirt de Junno alors que ses larmes recommencèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un Tanaka toujours en colère qui poussa un Kame quelque peu déstabilisé dans la pièce. L'attention des deux nouveaux arrivants se porta directement sur Jin en pleur dans les bras de Junno.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

La voie de Kame était paniquée. Jin pleurait ? Il venait de détruire sa vie de débauche et il pleurait ? Où était passé son Jin sadique qui s'amusait de son malheur ? Son cœur se serra quand il pensa que c'était peut-être de sa faute.

Junno releva les yeux vers Kame. Mais rien ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Il ne savait rien.

_ Je voulais que tu t'excuse devant Tatsu mais apparemment tu va devoir t'excuser devant Jin aussi.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce seulement coupée par les sanglots de Jin. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots se transformèrent en reniflement sans que personne ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Puis, plus rien. Juste le silence. Personne n'osa bouger.

Soudain, le rire de Jin s'éleva.

_ Désolé.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus laissant ses 4 amis derrière lui.

_ Il nous fait quoi là ?

_ Calme-toi, Tanaka.

_ Il passe comme ça du grand sadique au gamin égoïste sans rien n'expliquer à personne ?

_ …

_ Et personne ne réagit ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? On va le laissez faire ce qu'il veut sans dire un mots ?

_ Tanaka !

Junno tourna son regard vers Kame qui haussait la voie sur Tanaka. C'était à lui de faire ça normalement. Alors pourquoi c'était Kazuya qui continuait à incendier Tanaka ?

_ Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile pour lui de t'avouer que la personne avec qui tu sortais te trompait ? De l'avouer à toi et à Tatsu ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il se sent simplement coupable de vous l'avoir appris ?

Il s'arrêta reprenant son souffle devant un Tanaka estomaqué.

_ Désolé Tatsu ! Je suis un enfoiré ! Frappe-moi si tu veux ! Un de plus ça changera rien !

C'est à ce moment que Junno remarqua la lèvre en sang de Kazuya. Tanaka l'avait vraiment frappé alors. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas ça qui énervait tellement Kame.

La porte calqua alors que Kamenashi quittait la pièce hors de lui se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jin. Il frappa doucement.

_ Je peux ou tu boudes encore ?

_ Je boude encore.

_ Tu t'es vengé pourtant.

Jin grogna avant d'entendre le rire de Kame arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Kazuya s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Ca va ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ?

_ Parce que c'est pas ton genre de pleurer pour rien.

_ C'était pas le sens de ma question. Je voulais savoir ''dans quel but'' !

Kamenashi rigola de nouveau.

_ Pas pour coucher avec toi. Tes vengeances sont trop terribles pour que je réessaye avant d'assurer mes arrières.

_ Parce que t'as l'intention de recommencer ?

De nouveau le rire de Kame mais cette fois, il fut accompagné par celui de Jin.

De l'autre côté de la porte Junno serra les poings. Jin était toujours amoureux de Kame. Ca se n'était pas nouveau mais se qui l'énervait tellement c'est qu'il venait de comprendre ce que ressentait Kamenashi !

A suivre

Alors quel couple je fais ? Parce que cette fic ne va peut-être pas durer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Que je puisse en faire d'autre.

Chibi


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Top secret ! Jusqu'à se que j'arrive à craquer le code du dossier ou tout est écris !!!

Note : Comme on m'a dit que c'était bien d'être sadique et ben je vais repousser la fin encore un peu et continuer à vous faire mariner ! Mais qui va sortir avec Jin à la fin ? Moi, j'suis pas contre ! Encore faudrait-il que je le rencontre !!!

La théorie vidéo

(Pour les fans de lecture !)

Toujours devant la porte de la chambre de Jin, Junno hésitait toujours à rentrer. Il voulait être sûr de savoir se que Kamenashi avait derrière la tête. Bien que son attitude en ce moment et celle qu'il avait eu devant l'énervement de Tanaka laissait vraiment penser que Kazuya était amoureux de Jin. Ca c'était assez dur à avaler. Kame pouvait vraiment avoir des sentiments alors !

De nouveau le rire de Jin résonna à ses oreilles. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce.

Dans sa chambre, Jin se laissait remonter le moral par un Kame souriant comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur de monde. Il venait d'avouer son petit secret mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son interlocuteur qui se rapprochait petit à petit de lui. Jin l'avait remarqué. Il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le laissait penser. Mais face à ce sourire radieux, il était incapable de résister.

Devant le regard brûlant et amusé de Kazuya, Jin ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il avait beau penser que se n'était pas bien envers Junno, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kame.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Jin se sentit basculer en arrière avant que deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Sous le regard toujours amusé de Kame, Junno s'était jeté sur son petit ami pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Kazuya laissa éclater un rire moqueur.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif.

Junno rompit le baiser toujours à califourchon sur son amant pour lancer un regard tueur à Kame.

_ Peut-être que tu n'est pas aussi intéressant que lui !

_ Il faut croire.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre à la remarque de Kazuya, ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sous le regard médusé de Jin.

Lorsque Kame lâcha Junno se fut pour se jeter sur les lèvres si appétissante de Jin. Junno le regarda faire abasourdit. Se séparant doucement de Jin, Kame ancra son regard dans celui de Junno.

_ Comme ça, pas de jaloux.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Le rire de Kamenashi s'éleva devant la menace de Junno.

_ Pour lui ou pour toi ?

_ Ne l'embrasse plus jamais !

_ Il ne m'a pas repoussé.

Le regard que lançait Junnosuke aurait pu tuer quelqu'un mais Kame continuait de le regarder tout sourire.

_ Il m'appartient !

Toujours le regard ancré dans celui de son concurrent, Junno se sentit soudain poussé sur le côté laissant Jin se relever. Doucement ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de faire un très ample mouvement de bras pour indiquer la sortie à ses deux amis. Enfin amis !

_ Qu… Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive, Tenshi ?

Le sourire de Jin se fit quelque peu sadique faisant frissonner les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir.

_ Nous ?

_ Vous.

_ Mais attend. Kame, je comprends, mais moi ?

_ Tant que vous me prendrez pour une pute ou un objet je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.

La voie était calme, le sourire sadique et le regard tueur. Le tout rassembler faisait qu'à cet instant Jin était l'être le plus effrayant qui pouvait exister sur cette terre. Alors sans attendre une seconde de plus, les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce préférant fuir que d'affronter le sadisme de Jin.

La porte calqua derrière eux les laissant, sans autre forme de procès, seuls, face à face, dans le couloir. Junno regardait la porte horrifiée alors que Kazuya commençait à rigoler.

_ Il est sexy quand il s'énerve.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il s'énerve ! Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'en veut !

Kame rigola de nouveau se rapprochant jusqu'à le coller contre le mur.

_ Tu a dis qu'il t'appartenait.

_ Et alors ?

_ Baka ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

_ Pousse-toi et explique-moi.

Junno repoussa un Kame qui commença à bouder.

_ Je te dis si tu m'embrasses.

_ Moi qui pensait que tu changerais si il se vengeait.

_ Tu pense et je crois, mais moi je sais pourquoi il m'a jeter.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai de nouveau essayer de coucher avec lui.

Junno soupira. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre mais Kame était parti dans son mode gamin pourri gâté. Si il voulait vraiment savoir, il allait devoir faire se qu'il demandait.

_ Il m'a jeté parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

Il rigola de nouveau. Junno pouvait vraiment être idiot parfois mais ça le rendait plutôt mignon.

_ En me disant qu'il t'appartenait, tu l'as traité comme un objet. Un Jin n'appartient à personne. Il se mérite.

_ C'est pour ça que t'as mis tant de temps à coucher avec lui ?

Kazuya grogna avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans le couloir. Ca y est, il était énervé maintenant.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je voulais pas coucher avec lui !

A suivre

Ahlala ! Voilà qu'on apprend que Kame n'a jamais voulu coucher avec Jin ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !! Vraiment !! Elle sait pas se qu'elle veut cette auteur !!!

Chibi


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Natalie Portman avec mon poing ! Je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendront très bien !! Sinon, vous allez découvrir le véritable amoureux de Tatsu.

Note : J'ai passé mon début de semaine à expliquer aux différentes personnes assises à côté de moi ce qu'était un fanfic ! Et oui ! Mon moyen de dé stresser n'est pas vraiment connu de tous !

La théorie vidéo

(Pour les fans, tout court !)

Junno resta encore quelques secondes à gober les mouches avant de se décider à réagir.

_ Co…Comment ça ?

Il entendit Kamenashi grogner de nouveau continuant de tourner en rond dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas encore percé tout le mystère des sentiments de Kame pour Jin alors ?

_ Si Tatsu ne m'avait pas bourré la gueule ce soir là, je n'aurais pas couché avec lui.

_ Ca va être de ma faute maintenant !

_ Tatsu ?

Le nouvel arrivant tira la langue à Kazuya avant de se rapprocher de lui avec un regard amuser.

_ Bien fait pour toi ! Ca s'appelle le Karma !

Junno dévisageait Tatsuya. C'était quoi cette excellente humeur ? Il venait de se faire plus ou moins plaqué et il réagissait comme si c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Apparemment, Kame le remarqua aussi.

_ Pourquoi t'es si joyeux toi ?

_ Parce que la personne que j'aime vraiment vient de se déclarer vu que je ne sors plus avec toi.

Il tira de nouveau la langue un immense sourire sur les lèvres. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée. Savoir qu'elle aurait pu arriver plus tôt si il n'y avait pas eu Kazuya l'énervait quand même un peu mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

_ Salut !

_ Nakamura ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Pour seule réponse, Nakamura ouvrit les bras. L'incompréhension totale de Junno fut balayé par un Tatsuya qui sautillait jusqu'à arriver dans les bras ouverts. Kame explosa de rire devant le nouveau couple mais aussi à cause du regard halluciné de Junnosuke.

_ On peut m'expliquer ?

Nakamura rigola avant de prendre la parole racontant son histoire.

_ En fait, je suis amoureux de Tatsu depuis pas mal de temps mais j'avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et qu'il s'éloigne de moi alors j'ai laissé Kame me réconforter. Une ou deux fois.

_ Une dizaine de fois pour être plus précis.

_ Kame !

_ Oui oui ! J'me tais.

_ Apparemment Tatsu a fait de même. Mais un jour, je l'ai ai vu ensemble et j'étais dégoûté.

_ Et sûrement horriblement jaloux.

_ Kame !

_ Voui Junno chéri.

_ Baka !

_ Je continue ?

_ A toi l'honneur.

_ Donc dégoûté et jaloux, j'ai décidé de passer le moins de temps possible avec vous. Comme ça je risquais pas de les revoirs tout les deux.

_ Et comme Jin à révéler le poteau rose, t'as décidé de te déclarer.

_ Voui ! Et là, on vas remercier Jin.

Tatsuya quitta les bras de son nouveau chéri avant de se diriger toujours en sautillant vers la chambre de Jin suivit de près par Nakamura. Ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Avant même que la porte ne soit totalement ouverte, Tatsu se jeta dans les bras de Jin qui tomba à la renverse sous la surprise.

_ Tatsu ? Que me vaut se plaisir ?

_ Plaisir ?

_ Je voulais te remercier d'être aussi sadique et génial.

_ Le remercier d'être sadique ?

_ Junno si tu pouvais arrêter de répéter tout ce qu'on dis avec une voie de perruche ça aiderais.

Le rire de Kame s'éleva alors que Junnosuke resta bloqué par la remarque de Jin. Nakamura s'approcha et aida Tatsuya à se relever avant de l'embrasser.

_ Là ! C'est plus compréhensible !

Les deux amoureux partirent dans la chambre de Tatsuya.

_ Jin ?

_ Moui ?

_ Je … Je voulais te demander pardon pour tout à l'heure. J'étais jaloux.

_ Parce que tu crois que je suis assez bête pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte.

_ Non, c'est pas ça. Mais…

_ Mais ?

Le sourire de Jin se fit sadique. Il adorait que Junnosuke fasse des bourdes, il pouvait se venger un peu. Pas méchamment juste pour passer le temps et voir si il tenait vraiment à lui ou si lui aussi cherchait juste à se venger de Kame.

_ C'était pour que Kame comprenne.

_ Comprenne quoi ?

_ C'est toi qui répète tout se qu'il dit maintenant !

_ Ah oui ! Désolé !

Kame rigola se rapprochant de Jin. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille sentant le regard de Junno se faire tueur.

_ Je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir essayé de coucher avec toi ! T'es bien trop sexy pour que je m'en empêche !

_ Je vois ! Mais j'ai bien peur que pour toi se soit ceinture pendant un long, long, interminable moment.

Un mouvement de bassin de la part de Jin fit gémir Kame alors qu'il sentait son désir grimper. Retirant le bras poser autour de sa taille, Jin se dirigea vers Junno avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Mais peut-être que tu préfères jouer les voyeurs.

Les mains de Junnosuke se posèrent sur les fesses Jin après que ce dernier ai fait un nouveau mouvement de bassin contre lui. Son visage se perdit dans le cou de Jin avant qu'il ne commence à le lécher. Il entendit le rire de son amant résonner à ses oreilles avant que Kazuya ne parle.

_ T'es dur.

_ En ce moment ? Oui.

Kame se mordit la lèvre devant un Jin tout sourire entrain de mimer l'acte contre Junno qui lui dévorait littéralement son cou.

L'ambiance était assez chaude et Junno priait pour que Jin ne soit pas seulement entrain de jouer avec lui pour se venger de Kame. Il en avait envie et les mouvements de bassin de Jin ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à oublier.

Soudain, une nouvelle voie s'éleva cassant l'ambiance.

_ Mais il est pas possible ce type !

_ Tanaka ?

A suivre

Je coupe là parce que ce chapitre est déjà plus long que les autres et puis parce qu'il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense. Et surtout parce que j'ai commencé une autre fic qu'il faut de j'avance un peu. Enfin que j'essaye de finir. Ou pas.

Chibi


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Zut je suis prévisible !

Note : Cette fois c'est des difficultés à faire mon devoir de Scéno qui me pousse à écrire. Je suis incapable de faire mes devoirs correctement, snif !

Note2 : J'ai publié un one shot de Nobuta wo produce aussi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Nan ? Pas grave !

La théorie vidéo

(Contre-attaque le robot)

Le regard de Tanaka était un mélange entre l'hallucination et la colère.

_ Y a une heure tu jouais les sadique, 10 minutes plus tard tu pleurais comme si ta mère était morte et maintenant tu trouve le moyen d'allumer deux mec en même temps ? Mais t'es pire que Kame ma parole.

_ Pire que Kame ? C'est dur quand même.

Jin adressa un immense sourire à la personne qui s'énervait contre lui. Pourquoi répondre à une agression par une autre agression ? Après tout, ils étaient amis même si il se doutait bien que Tanaka lui en voulait pour avoir tout révélé sans penser à leurs sentiments.

Tanaka avait besoin de se passer les nerfs. Frapper Kame n'avait pas suffit. En faite, c'est surtout qu'il était plus énervé contre Jin que contre Kazuya. Si Jin n'avait rien révélé, il aurait pu continuer à vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour avec Kamenashi parce que ce dernier aurait continué à lui cacher et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien su. Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul comme un idiot. Tatsu avait Nakamura, Jin avait Junno alors pourquoi il n'aurait pas Kame ? Parce que ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Jin et qu'il devait bien être le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Alors il élevait la voie sur lui.

_ Arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais rien dit tout le monde aurait été plus heureux !

Le rire de Kame s'éleva dans le couloir alors que Junno resserrait Jin contre lui en commençant à montrer les dents.

_ Je te manque déjà ?

_ Oh la ferme, toi !

Tout doucement, Jin se détacha de Junno avant de s'approcher de Tanaka. Si ce dernier voulait le frapper qu'il le fasse et qu'on en finisse mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se brouille avec tout le groupe à cause des infidélités de Kazuya. Une main attrapa son bras. Junno essayait de le retenir mais Jin se dégagea de sa prise.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Fallait y penser avant !

_ Je voulais pas te faire souffrir mais… Mais ça m'a échappé. Je voulais pas l'annoncer comme ça.

_ Pourtant t'as pris ton pied à caser nos rêves ?

_ Je … J'ai été pris dans le moment.

En dehors de la conversation, Kazuya et Junnosuke sentait le moment où l'un ou l'autre allait craquer. Soit Jin éclatait en sanglot de culpabilité soit Tanaka frappait Jin avec toute sa colère. Tentant de s'approcher le plus doucement possible afin d'éloigner Jin de Tanaka, Junno fut retenu par Kamenashi qui lui fit signe de ne pas y allait.

En face de Jin, Tanaka fulminait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle en tête à tête sans les deux idiots derrière lui. Alors d'un mouvement rapide il attrapa le bras de Jin avant de partir en courant le forçant à le suivre.

Le temps que les deux idiots réagissent, ils étaient déjà loin.

Tanaka s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arriver au Combini. Il entra, se dirigea vers le rayon des glaces avant d'en prendre une au pif et de la payer. Il attrapa de nouveau le bras de Jin avant de le conduire jusqu'au parc à côté et de lui tendre la glace.

Jin fit un mouvement de tête pour le remercier avant de s'asseoir pour commencer sa glace si gentiment offerte.

_ Je t'en veux ! Vraiment ! Mais … En même temps…Merci de l'avoir dit.

_ Tu veux te venger ?

_ Je voudrais bien mais je suis pas aussi doué que toi pour la vengeance.

_ Dis-moi un truc que je sais pas et qui va me torturer l'esprit.

Il regardait Jin qui souriait en mangeant sa glace tout en se disant qu'il était vraiment idiot parfois. Il lui demandait de se venger et lui disait même comment faire. Deux choix, soit il était débile, soit il était trop gentil. Mais être trop gentil rendait idiot !

Alors sans réfléchir plus à si il devait le faire ou non, il lâcha l'info juste comme ça.

_ Kame est amoureux de toi.

_ Pardon ?

A présent Jin avait de grands yeux hallucinés alors que sa cuillère était en suspens entre le pot de glace et sa bouche ouverte.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

_ J'aurais préféré que tu me frappe.

_ J'ai fais se que tu m'as dit de faire.

_ Et qui te dis que ça va me torturer l'esprit ?

_ Tu est amoureux de Kame,nan ?

Jin ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard.

_ Si c'était vrai, je vois pas pourquoi ça poserait un problème. Si on s'aime tout les deux, c'est tant mieux !

_ Oui. Mais… Il y a Junno et avoue que tu adores qu'il s'occupe de toi.

Jin commença doucement à se mordre la lèvre. Ca faisait mal de se prendre une vengeance pareille. Apprendre que Kame était amoureux de lui, lui avait fait battre le cœur un peu plus fort sur le moment. Mais il avait effectivement pensé à Junno après. Il soupira avant de voir Tanaka se lever.

_ Je te laisse méditer. Moi, je rentre.

A peine Tanaka avait-il ouvert la porte que Junno se jetait déjà sur lui pour lui demandé se qu'il c'était passé et où était Jin.

_ Je me suis vengé et je l'ai abandonné dans le parc à côté du Combini.

Junnosuke ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ T'as… T'as pas fait ça ?

_ Si.

Le poing de Junno alla s'écraser sur le visage de Tanaka qu'il n'eu pas le temps de réagir parce que son agresseur s'élançait déjà vers le parc. Tanaka sourit un peu. Pour tout dire, il attendait le coup. Il venait de briser le rêve de Junno alors il le méritait. Et maintenant, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours normale. Enfin pour lui.

Un fois arrivé au parc, Junno dû faire une pause de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle avant de s'avancer vers son amant.

_ Tanaka m'as dit qu'il s'était vengé. Je m'attendais à te trouver en plus piteux état.

Jin fit la moue tournant sa cuillère dans son pot de glace se qui fit sourire son homologue.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe.

Junnosuke ouvrit de grands yeux, ahurit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

_ Que Kame est amoureux de moi.

Le silence suivit l'annonce de Jin. Le cœur de Junno se serra. Il allait le perdre. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Surtout pas à cause d'une vengeance débile.

_ C'est vrai ?

A suivre

Je suis à la bourre dans ma scéno et ma 3D maintenant mais c'est pas grave. J'assume.

Vous voulez toujours la suite ??

Chibi


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : J'ai pris en considération les plaintes et autres remarques et j'ai décidé de mettre … Ben j'me tâte encore !

Note : Ah !! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu autant de devoirs pourrie !! Et pas de devoirs, pas d'inspi !

La théorie vidéo

(Without Première pro !)

Le cœur de Junno se serra un peu plus si seulement c'était possible. Il aurait voulu mentir, lui dire que Kamenashi n'était qu'un idiot qui n'arrivait pas à voir à quel point il était génial mais son amour pour Jin l'en empêcha.

_ Je crois bien que oui.

_ Oh.

Reposant son regard sur son pot de glace à présent fondue, Jin essayait de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait une fois de plus.

_ Tu… Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Relevant les yeux vers son amant, Jin lui lança un regard effrayé et interrogateur.

_ Tu veux plus de moi ?

_ Nan ! C'est pas ça !

Son cœur avait arrêté de battre quelques secondes. Jin voulait encore de lui malgré l'amour que Kame avait pour lui.

_ Je me disais que comme tu es amoureux de lui et qu'apparemment c'est réciproque tu préférerais être avec lui.

La voie de Junno d'abord assurée c'était cassé petit à petit. Son regard s'embuait de larmes à l'idée que Jin le quitte. Surtout si c'était pour quelqu'un qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal.

_ Junno ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je l'aime.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jin alors que Junno essayait de retenir les siennes.

_ Je sais.

D'un revers de la main Jin essuya toutes ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Junno alors il se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

_ Mais, je crois que je t'aime aussi. Même si ça doit pas être possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

Les lèvres de Junno prirent possession des siennes avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

_ Avec toi, tout es possible.

Jin se glissa doucement dans les bras de son chéri cherchant un peu de chaleur et d'amour, ce que Junno lui donna sans réfléchir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je sais pas. Je voudrais pas te tromper mais je sais pas si je suis vraiment capable de lui résister.

Jin toujours dans ses bras, Junnosuke commença à réfléchir à une solution qui ne ferait pas souffrir son amant. Cherchant à mettre au clair ses sentiments, une idée germa dans sa tête.

_ Je pense pouvoir partager.

_ Pardon ?

Avec un immense sourire, Junno resserra sa prise sur Jin sans répondre à sa question.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent avant de rentrer à la maison main dans la main.

Une fois la porte passé, ils virent Kamenashi s'approcher.

_ Ca va ?

L'immense sourire que lui renvoyait Jin le rassura. Junnosuke s'occupait bien de lui alors il en était heureux. Jin méritait mieux qu'un idiot comme lui qui allait courir les mecs à la moindre occasion. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus le toucher.

_ Tanaka ne t'as pas frappé ? C'est étrange et pas juste !

_ C'est parce que je suis plus gentil que toi.

Un bout de langue fit le fier devant le regard amusé de Kazuya qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

_ Ben raconte ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Tanaka m'as dit des trucs sur toi assez horrible alors si j'étais toi je ne m'embêterai pas !

_ Tu vas quand même pas me refaire le coup de la vengeance alors que j'ai rien fais !

Le sourire sadique qui étira les lèvres de Jin à ce moment précis fit frissonner les deux autres garçons présents dans la pièce. Mais Kame reprit vite contenance décidant d'embêter un peu Jin. Doucement il s'approcha de ce dernier sans lâcher Junno des yeux avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Jin.

Reculant rapidement, sa main partie rencontrer la joue de Kamenashi alors que Junno rigolait derrière lui.

_ C'est pas de ta part que je m'attendais à recevoir une baffe.

Le regard halluciner que Jin portait sur Junno fit comprendre à Kame qu'il pensait que Junnosuke l'aurais empêché de l'approcher.

_ Junno ?

Entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, Junnosuke lui adressa un immense sourire avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

_ Je partage, Tenshi.

A Suivre

Les vacances c'est vraiment pas reposant. Même si on fait pas grand chose.

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve ce chapitre moins intéressant que les autres.

Chibi


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Ben le seul couple dont je sois à peux près sûre c'est Tatsumaru ! Le reste …

Note : Des partiels à réviser ?? Y a rien de mieux pour trouver autre chose à faire !!

La théorie vidéo

(En espérant la moyenne quand même !!)

Devant le regard halluciné de Jin, Kamenashi décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir dans le délire de Junno.

_ Comment ça partager ?

_ Juste avec toi, hein ! Personne d'autre ne s'approche de mon Tenshi !

_ Junno ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Jin se dégagea des bras qui l'enserrais pour se mettre face à son amant suivant Kazuya dans son interrogation.

Soudain, comme par magie, Kame comprit l'idée de Junno. Un sourire apparu sur son visage avant qu'il n'attrape Jin par les hanches et dépose un baiser dans son cou.

_ Alors si je lui laisse un suçon tu dira rien ?

Rendant son sourire à Kazuya, Junno s'approcha à son tour de son amant pour lui aussi le prendre par la taille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Restant quelques secondes abasourdie, voir même envoûté par les deux bouches qui lui dévoraient le cou, Jin réagit enfin, se dégageant de ses deux amis.

_ Ok ! Stop ! C'est quoi le délire ?

Les sourires de Junnosuke et de Kamenashi se firent encore plus grand alors qu'ils dévoraient Jin des yeux.

_ Appétissant, tu n'trouve pas ?

_ Si, si ! Très !

S'avançant doucement vers leurs proies, ils firent par le coincer entre eux et le mur. Déglutissant difficilement, Jin essaya de se défendre mais rien ne les fit reculer.

_ Mais…Mais…Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

Kazuya et Junno se retournèrent d'un coup vers la voie qui venait de s'élever.

_ Tanaka ?

Profitant du détournement d'attention provoquer par l'arriver d'un nouvel arrivant, Jin se libéra de l'emprise de ses amis avant d'aller se cacher derrière Tanaka.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

_ Ils ont perdus la tête ! Sauve-moi !

Tournant un regard totalement halluciné vers Jin avant de le dégager de derrière lui.

_ T'avais qu'à pas les draguer tout les deux !

_ Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant maintenant ?? C'est eux qui essayaient de me violer devant la porte d'entrer.

_ On n'essayait pas de te violer.

Passant son bras autour de épaules de Junno, Kame déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

_ J'ai juste compris et accepter l'idée de Junno avant toi.

_ Quelle idée ?

_ Je sens que tu va subir une des idées pervers de Kame ! Bonne chance !

_ Tu m'abandonnes ?

_ Je veux pas voir ça !

Se tournant doucement vers ses deux tortionnaires, Jin commença sérieusement à se demander de quelle idée pervers pouvait bien parler Tanaka. Surtout que c'était Junno qui avait eu l'idée.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin qu'on m'explique.

_ On peut t'expliquer, sans problème. Si tu nous laisses t'approcher.

Cette fois c'était le sourire de Kame qui se fit sadique avant qui se s'approche de Jin suivit de prêt par Junno.

_ On va t'expliquer.

A suivre

Bon je sais que tout le monde a compris (sûrement) mais ça m'amuse de couper là !

Méchant ? Peut-être…

Chibi


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Je pense que tout le monde a compris. Ou pas

Note : J'aime pas les orcs du seigneur des anneaux alors ça aide l'inspiration

Note 2 : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait toujours super plaisir et désolé de publier moins souvent qu'avant.

La théorie vidéo

(Pour que les elfes gagnent)

S'approchant tout doucement de Jin qui recommençait à reculer, Junno et Kame arborait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout pour leur toute nouvelle proie.

_ Euh … je veux bien de vous m'expliquiez avant de me sauter dessus.

_ Ah ? Dommage. J'aurais préféré faire ça dans l'autre sens.

_ On va dans ta chambre ? Ce sera plus calme.

Commençant à se diriger vers sa chambre, Jin fit comprendre à ses deux amis qu'il était d'accord. Mais une fois arriver devant la porte il se rendit compte de la débilité dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je suis plus très sûre de vouloir me retrouver seul avec vous deux.

_ Mais on ne te fera aucun mal voyons.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son futur amant, Kame accompagna ses paroles d'un nouveau baiser dans le cou de Jin qui frissonna. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de vraiment changer d'avis Junnosuke ouvrit la porte poussant ses deux camarades à l'intérieur. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Junno vit son copain s'asseoir sur le lit avant que Kazuya ne fasse de même sans oublier de passer une main sous le T-shirt de Jin.

_ Explication ?

_ C'est ton idée, je te laisse expliquer.

_ Comme ça tu peux profiter de lui tranquille pendant que je parle.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Kame voulait tout dire. S'installant à côté de Jin, Junnosuke s'éclairci la voie se préparant à lui expliquer. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il se décida à parler.

_ Dis le toi ! J'en suis pas capable.

_ C'est si compliqué que ça ?

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin !!

Se levant d'un bond, Jin se mit face à ses deux amis les regardant avec incompréhension et colère.

_ C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

Kazuya accompagna sa remarque d'un immense sourire amusé. Sentant que Jin allait craquer, Junno se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras lançant un regard suppliant à Kame.

_ Junno pensait faire un truc à trois.

_ Hééééé !

Si Junnosuke n'avait pas été derrière lui, Jin serait tombé à la renverse. Le sourire de Kamenashi c'était agrandit devant la réaction de Jin.

_ T'aurais pu être plus subtile, quand même.

_ La subtilité c'est pas mon truc.

Se levant à son tour, Kazuya s'approcha de Jin, relevant son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un petit air perdu et à la fois sérieux se peignait sur son visage faisant comprendre à Kame qu'il aurait peut-être dû être plus subtile si il voulait pouvoir consommer son nouvel amour.

_ Je sais pas comment Junno en est arrivé à cette idée mais à mon avis il le fait pour toi plus que pour lui.

_ Parce que je voulais pas te laisser choisir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu l'aurais sûrement choisit lui à la fin. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir te garder.

Se retournant pour faire face à Junno, Jin déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser. Leur échange fut coupé par une remarque de la troisième personne présente dans la pièce.

_ Même ça c'est excitant.

_ Kame !

_ Ben quoi ? C'est pour pas que vous m'oubliez.

Echangeant un regard, Jin et Junno rigolèrent.

_ Faudra lui apprendre la subtilité.

_ Ou pas.

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, Kame fit subtilement comprendre qu'il voulait un bisou lui aussi. Contre toute attente, c'est Junno qui s'y colla pendant que Jin rigolait du regard surpris de Kazuya. Attrapant Jin par le bras, Junnosuke le força à se rapprocher de l'échange. Ainsi lorsque Kame mit fin à son premier baiser, il pu facilement en échanger un avec son deuxième amant pendant que Junno leur dévorait le cou.

Et tout est bien qui fini bien.

Ou pas !!

Ce serais trop triste de faire une fin là !!

Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Vous en pensez quoi vous ??

Chibi


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La théorie vidéo

Parring : Je pense que tout le monde a compris. Ou pas

Note : Voilà le chapitre bonus tant attendu… Je pense que vous pouvez me remercier d'avoir séché les cours pour réussir à le finir mais aussi Aki qui n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je le termine. Parce que oui, j'avoue, j'avais oublié ce chapitre dans un coin de mon ordi parce que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le finir. Allez, tout le monde répète après moi : Merci Aki-chiwie ^^ (Vous inquiétez pas, la folie n'est pas contagieuse !)

La théorie vidéo

(Parce que Lemon à trois ^^)

Laissant une marque à la base du cou de chacun de ses amants, Junno se recula vers le lit afin d'admirer son œuvre. Se séparant à bout de souffle des douces lèvres de Jin, Kame poussa Junnosuke pour l'allonger sur le matelas avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches commençant déjà à bouger son bassin contre ses cuisses.

_ Jin ? Approche.

Grimpant à quatre pattes sur le lit, Jin s'approcha de Kazuya avant de descendre embrasser Junno. Ce dernier laissa sa main dégrafer le pantalon de Jin avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer. Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, Jin lança la tête en arrière alors que Kame s'approchait pour lui dévorer le cou. Repoussant Kame jusqu'à se qu'il tombe allongé sur le lit, Jin enjamba Junnosuke avant de s'installer à califourchon sur Kazuya, l'embrassant avec passion tout en le débarrassant de son T-shirt. S'incrustant dans la scène, Junno enleva son pantalon à Kamenashi sous le sourire amuser de ce dernier.

_ Pourquoi c'est moi le premier à être à poil ?

Haussant les épaules, Jin sentit deux mains s'insinuer sous son T-shirt alors que deux autre se chargeaient de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches. Se retrouvant à présent dans la même tenue que Kame, Jin se tourna vers Junno qui lui sourie amusé. Glissant ses mains sous sa propre chemise alors que Kame se relevait quelque peu pour admirer la scène, Junnosuke se déshabilla. Caressant son torse sous le regard appréciateur de ses deux amis, Junno fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon le retirant le plus doucement possible.

_ T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Le rire de Junno s'éleva dans la pièce devant l'impatience dont faisait preuve Jin. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, retirant son pantalon pendant son avancée avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Jin. Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes pendant lesquels Kame essaya de débarrasser ses deux amants de leurs boxers mais leurs positions ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Se séparant à bout de souffle de Jin, Junno supprima le sous-vêtement de son amant alors que Jin s'occupait de débarrasser Kame du sien. Une fois que Kazuya eu enlever le dernier repart à la nudité de Junno, ce dernier présenta ses doigts à Jin alors que Kame léchait déjà ceux de Jin avec application.

Quand Junnosuke trouva ses doigts assez humidifiés, il les retira de la bouche d'Akanishi avant de l'embrasser. A bout de souffle, Jin quitta Junno pour se pencher vers Kame pour échanger un baiser enflammé. Se mordant la lèvre devant la sensualité de ses deux amants, Junnosuke fit glisser l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Jin qui faisait de même avec Kazuya. Les gémissements de l'Akame emplirent la pièce faisant grogner Junno d'impatience.

Essayant de ne pas perdre la tête alors que les doigts de Junno se rapprochaient de sa prostate, Jin continua de préparer Kazuya du mieux qu'il pouvait. Perdant patience, Akanishi se retira de l'intimité de son cadet se positionnant pour le pénétrer. Le sourire que lui adressa Kame lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait s'introduire en lui se qu'il fit sans attendre. Alors qu'il sentait les chaires de Kamenashi se resserrer autour de son membre, Jin sentit que Junnosuke retirait ses doigts de son intimité avant de se positionner un peu mieux face à son intimité. Tirant Junno jusqu'à lui, Kazuya l'embrassa devant le regard brillant de désir et d'impatience d'Akanishi. D'un mouvement de bassin Taguchi pénétra Jin le forçant à s'enfoncer un peu plus en Kame.

Glissant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Junno, Kazu l'enroula l'autre entre les mèches d'Akanishi le rapprochant de lui grâce à sa prise pour l'embrasser passionnément. C'est le manque d'air qui les força à se séparer sous le regard brûlant d'envie de Junnosuke.

_ Bouges !

L'ordre de Kamenashi fit réagir Junno qui amorça un premier mouvement de hanches à l'intérieur de Jin qui poussa un gémissement rauque avant de se déhancher à son tour faisant gémir ses deux amants en même temps. Réagissant plus rapidement après le second mouvement de Junnosuke, Akanishi fit gémir un peu plus fort Kazuya qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

_ Plus vite.

Les mouvements de ses aînés s'accélérèrent leurs procurant à tout les trois de plus en plus de plaisir. Leurs mains couraient sur les corps de leurs amants sans vraiment comprendre à qui appartenait quoi. Les bouches dévoraient tous ce qui passaient à leurs portés y lançant de marques de dents ou de sussions qui resterait plusieurs jours.

Sous le plaisir qui s'intensifiait, les mouvements de Jin et Junno se firent de plus en plus désordonné leurs faisant un peu plus perdre la tête à tous les trois. Après un mouvement plus brusque de Junnosuke, Akanishi se libéra en Kazuya.

Sentant Jin se resserrer autour de son membre, Taguchi se déhancha encore une fois laissant son mouvement se répercuter en Kame qui gémie un peu plus fort en se libérant à son tour rapidement suivit par Junno.

C'est totalement haletant que le T des Kat-Tun s'écroula à côté de ses deux amants avant que Jin ne fasse de même.

_ On recommence ?

_ Kazu !

_ Quoi ? C'est fun, nan ?

Fin

Et je ne recommencerais pas. C'est trop compliqué à ce genre de truc !

La suite de cette fic est déjà publiée, allez voir sur mon profil 'le compositing vidéo' qui est bouclé et 'le montage vidéo' qui est toujours en cours.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
